Hetalia Zombie Apocalypse!
by DarkyFish
Summary: Don't you know by the excited title? Anyway, our five friends (Ludwig, Feliciano, Gilbert, Lovino, and Antonio) drive to the Safe Haven in hopes of escaping undead life as told through Ludwig's journal. Based on when I played Organ Trail as the Hetalia characters.
1. Tuesday, Month X, Day O (W1)

Tuesday, Month X, Day O

Today, the government said that the world is going to end. Short panic bolted in me, causing me to dial my brother and Feliciano, who, in turn, panicked more. He called up his own brother who took Antonio with him.

Our band of five left that night at 8:00. Our most plentiful items were bullets, perfect for hunting. Even though we could afford to eat rounded meals, I had everyone keep their meals to a meagre value. You must always ration food.


	2. Wednesday, Month X, Day O (W1)

Wednesday, Month X, Day O

Feliciano was first to get sick. He appeared to have the typhoid. Nevertheless, he assured me that he was fine. I kept driving, but couldn't hide my concern.

He was right though, and reverted back to his cheery self later that night.


	3. Friday, Month X, Day O (W1)

Friday, Month X, Day O

Antonio seems to have caught the same illness that affected Feliciano a few days earlier.

He also healed later that day.


	4. Saturday, Month X, Day O (W1)

Saturday, Month X, Day O

We ran out of water. It's all sausage to me, but Feliciano keeps mentioning it, as well as pasta.

Still, we can't go like this for long…

What do I do?


	5. Sunday, Month X, Day O (W1)

Sunday, Month X, Day O

Antonio was bitten by a zombie. I'm not sure how to handle this, but I'm not going to kill him.

Feliciano was oddly subdued today, as was his brother, Lovino. It was creepy to see those Italian twins be so silent.

Later that day, Gilbert had dysentry. I decided to let the crew rest for four hours.


	6. Monday, Month X, Day O (W2)

Monday, Month X, Day O

Gilbert says he's fine. I'm a little reluctant, but I can't be as concerned as I normally am. Not until we reach the Safe Haven.

Antonio has been bitten by a zombie again. One of those corpses reached the window and bit him. It was that simple. I don't even know how it got past the window.

I can kill him anytime I need… But I'll wait for Feliciano and Lovino's sake.


	7. Tuesday, Month X, Day O (W2)

Tuesday, Month X, Day O

Lovino caught a fever. His brother kept worrying, but he turned out fine about ten hours later.

While Lovino was sick, Antonio managed to break his arm. I don't know how it happened; it just did. The same happened to Gilbert an hour after.

It didn't help that Gilbert appeared to have the typhoid, but knowing how that was for us, he was fine.

Our tire broke, but at least we were able to replace it. I wonder if it was a good idea to get so many bullets.


	8. Wednesday, Month X, Day O (W2)

Wednesday, Month X, Day O

Lovino was bitten by a zombie while relaxing outside. He took an odd solace to it. I think he's okay with the bite because Antonio has been bitten too, so if that time comes they'll

That time will not come. I'll make sure of it.

We ran out of food, and a small car fire destroyed two of our medkits. I had to go hunting today, but there were too many zombies, and not enough food.

We did find some fruit though, thanks to Gilbert who spotted them as we drove.

Wednesday II, Month X, Day O

Antonio began to have dysentery after the latest hunt, although he kept it mostly to hisself. We have about 15 kg of food now.

One of our gas cans fell out of the car, spilling onto the road. We kept going on.

Gilbert was bitten by a zombie later today. Whenever I look at him, he'll smile or say it's alright. Antonio is trying to hold up too, but he's so empty from dysentery that he's not moving.

This is not okay.  
I gave them medkits.


	9. Thursday, Month X, Day O (W2)

Thursday, Month X, Day O

We found vultures this morning. We found food.

Our tire broke again. We still have a good amount left in case this happens more.

Feliciano caught a fever, and I made him rest. As he slept, I realised he has not spoken to me.

He has not spoken to me at all. I'm not sure if I can describe the feeling it gives me. It's odd.

While driving, we found an abandoned car, but it was empty. We found fruit a bit later, but I decided we stock up anyway.

Gilbert and I went hunting. He broke his leg, but otherwise, we're fine.


	10. Friday, Month X, Day O (W2)

Friday, Month X, Day O

I was awoken from my nap by Italy. He was hugging me, eyes closed happily, and I realised how cold I felt. No one else will read this, so I will freely admit.

I wanted it to stay like that. The two of us together, hugging just like that. But the end of the world is still looming around us. I can't focus on it yet. Feliciano looked rejected, but nodded in agreement.

I hope I didn't ruin anything between us.

Lovino started hacking and coughing a moment later. "The G Virus…" Feliciano told me.

Gilbert began to experience dysentery an hour later, he was incapacitated too. Not long after, Feliciano froze from the exhaustion.

No boasts about awesomeness or pasta made this drive today sickeningly silent.

I let us rest for a couple hours.

Friday II, Month X, Day O

I heard Feliciano scream which jolted me awake faster than any military call. I realised there was snarling in the car, and found that Lovino turned into a zombie.

I didn't want it to get to this, but I took out my gun and shot him in the head. Feliciano looked at me with such a confused expression that was both hurt and grateful. He began to cry as I threw away the corpse.

I wanted to comfort him. Just to hold him and say we would make it, but… Someone has to drive us through a snowstorm, hunt for food, and get us through the following thunderstorm.

I'm the healthiest in the group now. Antonio is holding onto Feliciano a bit too much…

He fell over in exhaustion, and I gave him a medkit. Gilbert is trying to fight himself back from doing something. It's similar to Lovino before he turned.

I don't care if it's the G Virus. I'm not killing my brother.


	11. Saturday, Month X, Day O (W2)

Saturday, Month X, Day O

Antonio tried to hunt for food with me. He was bit again, but I don't think it matters anymore.

We had to drive through another storm. We found an abandoned car, but there was nothing in this car either.

Gilbert tried to talk. It didn't come out right, as though his mouth were rotting on the inside, but I heard him. He said he was tired. I don't want to rest and risk the same mistake. I gave him two medkits.

A station wagon fire burnt our battery, and a tire broke, but those are the least of my worries.


	12. Sunday, Month X, Day O (W2)

Sunday, Month X, Day O

There's no more water. We passed some sludge from a pipe. I had us all drink it, even though they didn't want to. We need to keep hydrated no matter what.

We passed a left behind car that was actually useful. It still had a spare tire we could take.

Antonio and Feliciano keep whispering to each other in Italian, or perhaps Spanish? The two languages are so similar, that they could be speaking their own languages and understand.


	13. Monday, Month X, Day O (W3)

Monday, Month X, Day O

Maybe it's Antonio's talent as a bad touch, but he was bitten again.

The road was blocked, and as I tried to find a way around, a thief stole some of our fuel. He wore a dark suit, but I could see the raven hair peeking through his mask.

Could it be… "Kiku Honda?" I said it aloud. He seemed to stop for a second, nearly bowing, but then ran away the second after. He was gone.

Antonio and Feliciano are still too close. I think I'm growing jealous.


	14. Tuesday, Month X, Day O (W3)

Tuesday, Month X, Day O

We were hit by a snowstorm today and one of our fuel cans went missing. We're so close to the Haven… We'll make it. I'll make sure of it.

But…

Feliciano just kept his hand out of the window. I told him to stop, but he waited. He waited to get bit by another zombie before rolling it up again. This led to Gilbert being bit again.

I wonder what Antonio has been telling Feli, and now, I am looking at my gun.


	15. Wednesday, Month X, Day O (W3)

Wednesday, Month X, Day O

We had to fight off our first horde of zombies. Though we were in poor health, we managed to get through with no problems.

The car battery broke, and we ran out of food again. So I had to go fix those things.

When I got back to the car, Gilbert was standing outside, waiting for me, while Feliciano was asleep on Antonio's shoulder. This is exactly what he told me:

"Little brother… I'm trying not to lash out at you, but the hunger is too much. It's too much."

I tried to stop him, "Look! We have food!"

He shook his head, "No. The hunger for flesh is too much. I can't stay with you."

"Maybe there is a cure!"

He gave me a stricken look. His voice was so weak throughout this that it didn't sound like it was his. He slapped me pretty well for his lacking strength and yelled, "WETTEN SIE NICHT, WAS SIE NICHT WISSEN!"

He stumbled a bit, letting his stance fall forward before whispering, "Wenn jemand geht, um dich zu töten, wird es nicht mich sein."

For the first time in centuries, he gave me a hug and walked away. It was the first time I ever saw tears in his eyes. I watched him walk until I couldn't see his silhouette anymore.

I'm not writing anymore for today.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Used Google Translate. Apologies for any faulty translations._

_Gilbert's dialogue:_

_"DON'T BET WHAT YOU DON'T KNOW!"_

_"If anyone is going to kill you, it won't be me."_


	16. Thursday, Month X, Day O (W3)

Thursday, Month X, Day O

Feliciano and Antonio never questioned Gilbert's disappearance. I suppose they knew. We never spoke of it.

Feliciano was acting strange, and I realised what it was: The T Virus. Antonio himself was getting ill with the G Virus.

I gave them medkits, but we couldn't find any good water. I could see on the map that we were so close to the Safe Haven. Let us make it. Let them make it. Let Feliciano make it.


	17. Friday, Month X, Day O (W3)

Friday, Month X, Day O

We ran out of food, but Feliciano is better. I went out hunting, so him and Antonio were alone in the car.

It's comfort, they're just comforting each other. I keep telling myself that, but Antonio didn't have to let Feli sleep on his shoulder… Cry on his shoulder…

Feliciano didn't have to stop talking to me again.

Neither of them are talking to me. They keep whispering in their romance languages.

It's not romance. It's not romance. It's not romance.

Friday II, Month X, Day O

Antonio was incapacitated for a bit, but he's still with us. I got us about 5 kg of food and found some fruit.

It was enough. We made it there. I'll let us rest for a few hours.


	18. Saturday, Month X, Day O (W3)

Saturday, Month X, Day O

We reached Safe Haven, but we couldn't go in just yet. Their power supply fell and they could open the bridge for us. They said that if we found fuel, we would get in.

Antonio volunteered to hunt first. Feliciano looked so tired that I let him sleep. I couldn't help myself though, and hugged his frail body the best I could without breaking him. Italy mumbled, but he held back onto me.

We were like that for awhile, but then he woke up. "Ludwig!" He was speaking to me, and blushing madly, "Antonio, where is–" I don't know what I was thinking. He was asking me a question with genuine concern, and I just…

Kissed him right there. Just to make him stop going on about Antonio.

He pushed me away, and looked out his window.

In a weak voice, he said, "Oh… I see Antonio… I want to… Get rest." He looked back at me and said, "You rest too."

I'll sleep as he requests.


	19. To Ludwig

To Ludwig,

You've looked so tired, and the bags under your eyes are as black as your gloves. I'll try to get fuel for us. Don't worry. Please do not worry. No matter how tough you may have looked, I knew you were worried.

Reading through this, I was right.

And Ludwig?

I love you.

Feliciano


	20. Entry 20

I guess he did find my journal. I wonder how long he's known of it.

I remember waking up and feeling him give my cheek a kiss right there. I thought it was a dream. If I knew that was really him, I would have held him and done anything to change his mind.

I'm going to get him. I'll take him here and get the fuel myself. We'll make it there together.


	21. Entry 21

I'm back.

I can't do this.

I can't do this.

Feliciano was one of them. He's a zombie now. It was either get bit by him, or shoot him. I couldn't let either of those happen. Calling his name, it didn't work. Snarls and growls were all I heard. He had no memories of me at all. I ran.

I ran back here. I can't shoot Feliciano. I'd cut off my hand the moment I do. I'd rather end with the world, than live with the dead.


End file.
